CT100: The FanFic
by Sir Scizor
Summary: In the vast, bustling region of Serebii, the governing body, known as the Mod Council has turned on their country. They have begun destroying the smaller towns and cities desire to only to leave the large most prosperous ones. This is the story of several teenage Pokémon trainers from the town of CT100, and their quest to save their home. AwesomeGrovyle and I are co-writing this.
1. The World of Serebii

The thriving region of Serebii, an extremely large region shaped like a diamond, nearly tripling the size of Sinnoh. The hundreds of cities it contains are each unique, harboring different types of people and Pokémon. To the North rise great mountains, their peaks reaching unfathomable heights. To the East lie the industrial cities, cloaked by a thick layer of smog. In the South peninsula sits a great wooded area, with large forests separating the many small towns. In the West rests the uninhabitable volcanic regions. No major cities reside there, other than the capital. In the dead center is a desert, taking up a third of the region. In this area, underground tunnels and cities are used to escape the burning sun. However, it is due to the vast number of cities that each are often referred to by numbers. Important cities, such as the large coastal city of XY are given actual names rather than numbers, while smaller towns are often known as CT followed by a designated number. The government of Serebii is known as the Mod Council. There are many Mods that form the Mod Council. They attempt to rule the region with an iron fist, but those with more money can buy themselves some freedom from the Mod designated to guard their cities. Recently, the Mods have decided to obliterate the small towns scattered across Serebii, as they are of no use to them.

This is where our story begins. It starts in the quaint rural town of CT100, near the Southern peninsula and in the center of the Gemini Forest. A small town, consisting of no more than twenty small homes was CT100. A gust of wind swept across town, taking with it some of the various leaves from the nearby trees. Inside the largest of the buildings, the town hall, was where most people were often seen. In this hall, the citizens of the town would count one number per minute, attempting to reach on hundred before hearing of another attack from the Mods. In the past, numbers reached the hundred thousands, but now, the count was lower. With each passing day, attacks grew more and more common. The power of the Mods appeared to be legendary.

"Two hundred," spoke a teenager residing at the large central table. He was David, a seventeen year old who was outgoing and exceptionally mature for his age. Blue eyes accompanied by short brown hair decorated his head. He wore a green shirt with a pair of blue jeans. A single poke ball was attached to one of his belt loops. Next to him sat Patrick. He too was seventeen, but was not nearly as mature as David. He often went on quiet streaks, saying no more than the number at hand. He too had brown eyes, but his hair was a very dark brown, and glistened black in the sun. Today, he sported a gray shirt, with a picture of a Staraptor embroidered on it by his mother. Blue jeans accompanied this shirt, and he too had a single poke ball.

"Two hundred and one," whispered another person. He was twenty, and one of the oldest in the group of friends. Nobody knew his real name, but he was referred to as Gropius. He seldom said anything other than the next number, and only appeared occasionally. His eyes were a deep green, as was his hair, though it was slightly lighter and almost sea foam green. The other older member, Hope, was also twenty. She was always very peppy and upbeat. She absolutely loved having conversations too, so it was never a dull day when she was around. She had blue eyes, as well as silky light brown hair. Today she wore a tank top and a pair of blue jeans as well. A single poke ball rested in her hands. It held her dearest friend, which she would never let go.

"Two hundred and two," giggled Carrie, a sixteen year old girl who was close friends with Patrick. She never stopped laughing, and was extremely immature. She came and went, often disappearing for hours only to come back and say one number. Where she went, nobody knew. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Today she wore a baggy orange shirt and a pair of equally baggy jeans, making her look like a thug. No poke ball was apparent, as she had no Pokemon. A strong bond was apparent between her and Patrick, suggesting to the others that there might be something more between the two.

"Two hundred and three," sighed Max, the youngest of the friends. He was a mere thirteen years old, and certain conversations could not be held due to his presence. He generally did not understand the gravity of the current situation of Serebii, but it would not have been expected of him. He had brown hair as well as dark brown eyes, comparable to the skin of a Rhyperior. Finally was Keith. He was seventeen years old and quite intelligent. He had dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. A pair of glasses coved his eyes to help improve his poor vision. Today he wore his regular clothes, which consisted of a black shirt with the Go-Rock Quads logo on the front. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, with a poke ball carelessly hanging from them.

"Two hundred and four. Hey guys, you want to have a practice battle sometime?" Hope asked, looking at her group of friends.

"Sure," replied Keith, careful not to say the next number and screw up the count. He stood up and headed for the door.

Suddenly, a large whistle was heard, and a ball of fire smashed through the side of the town hall. Flaming boards flew everywhere as did bits of glass and concrete. Other members at the count table bolted out, attempting the escape out the front door, but the entrance was blocked by the monster before them. A Tyranitar towered over them and released a Stone Edge on the group trying to escape and they were no more. Electricity crackled and shot through the roof, setting it ablaze in the process. Outside, beams of ice froze all in their path and flames ravaged the other homes. The Mods had come to CT100.


	2. From One Trap to Another

"We need to get out of here fast!" David called to the others as he crawled across the floor towards the back exit. The rest of their small group soon followed suit and scrambled towards the back entrance.

"Magmortar, don't let them escape! Fire Blast!" roared a deep voice from outside the smoldering hole in the wall. Out from the smoke came a tall wiry man with bright red hair styled into spikes. It was none other than Maxie, the former leader of Team Magma. Behind him stood the behemoth known as Magmortar, charging up one of his bazooka arms with fire. Suddenly, a ball of heat rocketed out and ripped through the air, heading straight for the cluster of helpless teenagers.

"Swampert, Hydro Pump!" screeched Max, throwing his single Poke Ball with his eyes closed. In a dazzling white gleam, a large blue mudfish appeared. A dark blue fin ran down its tail, and orange spikes jutted from its cheeks. The large creature then propelled a blast of water from his mouth and towards the Fire Blast. The two attacks collided and erupted into a ball of steam. The mist blanketed the entire hall, making it nearly impossible to see where everyone was.

"Over this way guys!" exclaimed Patrick, as he headed for the exit. Max stuck out his poke ball as he recalled his Swampert. The group dashed towards the sound of their comrade's voice in a mad attempt to escape. Luckily the exit faced the edge of the forest, so they had a clean getaway. Hope turned around as they entered the forest, and saw her lovely town in ruins. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she collapsed to the ground. Memories of her family flooded over her. Her town, her home, was gone. It was only a memory now. A large hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning her tear-filled face, she saw that it was Gropius.

"We must go now," he said, pulling Hope to her feet and leading her down the path. Hope looked back towards her now annihilated town, and released a final tear as the flames rose to the heavens.

For several hours they trekked through the large wooded area, not daring to turn back in fear that they might be being followed. Over large fallen trees and through patches of thorny bushes they pushed forward. They kept quiet, with each member clearly filled with deep sorrow. Keith aimlessly led the group, staring at the ground and kicking pebbles along the way. _Why fire_? Questioned Keith, clenching his fists. Patrick and Carrie followed right behind their leader and appeared equally melancholy. They had just seen their town destroyed, as well as left their families behind. Only the occasional buzzing Beedrill broke the silence.

* * *

"Guys, why do you think Maxie was there? Didn't he stop his goal to create more land?" asked Max, looking intently at David for an answer.

"I can only assume that he was working with the Mods, otherwise he had no reason to attack us or even reside in the region," answered David, not bothering to look back at his younger friend. Another lengthy silence came over the group.

"Where are we going to go?" questioned Carrie, breaking the silence. By now at least three hours had passed since they fled from the town.

"I-I don't know," stammered Keith, attempting to become the leader of their little group. He assumed the front position and pulled out a map of the Gemini Forest. "We should stop and find our way to the next town."

"We don't have time for that!" snapped Patrick, as he continued to trek further into the forest. He stormed off with Carrie in hot pursuit of him. He dashed off and slowly came to a stop after running out of sight of the others. "Stupid Keith." He sat on a large grey stone nearby as small tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Patrick, are you alright?" Carrie asked intently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sniffled, turning towards her. "Why did this have to happen to us though? Why not some other village?" He clenched his fists as more tears began to roll down his face. Standing up, he trudged over to Carrie, and the two embraced with a hug.

"Let's go back to the others, ok?" Carrie said, smiling at Patrick.

"H-how can you still be so happy?" questioned Patrick, beginning to head back the way he had come.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just like to stay positive," she lied to her friend. Deep down, she really was scared and sad. She needed to stay strong though. No matter what happened, she couldn't break down, or she knew she would never be able to get going again. The two began to head back to their friends, but they never made it.

"He'll come crawling back to us once he gets lost," grumbled Keith, turning towards his friends who had remained at his side. "It looks like the nearest town is to the north." He examined the map some more and then rolled it back up. As he stuffed it back into his jeans, an ear-piercing scream was heard from the south.

"That scream came from where Carrie and Patrick went!" gasped Hope, who was now on the verge of tears once more. She reached for her poke ball to obtain assistance from her Pokémon, but suddenly Carrie could be seen in the distance.

"Guys! Help me! Something got Patrick!" she screamed, flailing her arms and running towards her friends. She was almost there, just a little farther and she would be safe. Suddenly, a net of thin, nearly invisible, silk was shot out of the treetops, and she was pulled high into the air. "Help me!" She screeched, as she disappeared into the treetops.

"What was that?" questioned Gropius, with obvious worry in his voice. He dashed in the direction in from which Carrie was coming, with Keith right behind him.

"Guys, I don't think you should go over there," insisted David, grasping his Poke Ball. As Keith turned around, a weighted net was thrown over him, and he was quickly hoisted into the tall tree above him. Gropius's face grew pale, and he dashed back towards the remaining trio of friends, but he too was captured. By now, David was terrified, and he threw his Poke Ball, attempting to call on his Infernape for help. A string suddenly shot down from the trees and caught the poke ball in midair.

"The net, it's poisoned." Gropius struggled to make his weakening voice heard from his prison one hundred feet in the air. Growing drowsy, he closed his eyes and entered a deep sleep.

"I'm getting out of here!" shrieked Hope, making a mad dash back the way they had come. Pushing the small shrubbery and large ferns out of her way, she scrambled through the forest. The root of one of the large trees happened to trip her, and a net was promptly dropped onto her as well. Max cowered in fear and fell to the ground, not knowing what to do.

"David, what are we going to do?" the young teen spoke, his voice quivering. Before David could reply to such an important question, a net was dropped over the two, and they too were lifted into the trees. All remained quiet in the forest, and no signs remained of where the teens had been.

David awoke to the sound of mumbled talking. Coming to, he noticed that he had been tied up, as well as his friends. In the far corner of the room were Carrie and Patrick, both clearly still unconscious. Next to David was Keith, and beside Keith sat Max. Finally in the adjacent corner were Gropius and Hope. They all remained unaware of their situation, all but David. The wooden floor beneath him creaked as he attempted to sit upright. This movement caused Keith to fall to the floor, and wake him up.

"Where are we?" whispered Keith to David, trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get out of here soon," his comrade replied, attempting to find a way to escape their situation. He was not given much time, as he heard heavy footsteps approach the door to the room. Slowly the door creaked open, and a tall, thin figure stood in the doorway. The sun shone in brightly from a window aligned with the door in the room the strange man was previously in, blinding David and Keith.

"I see our guests have come to," grinned the man, obviously speaking to another person, or Pokémon, that was not his captives. Eerily a Houndoom slinked into the room, standing by his master's side. Slowly the others began to wake, and saw their current condition, as well as the face of their dreadful captor.


End file.
